Punch Time Explosion
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: When Paddy buys a new game and shows it to his friends, Harvey is quite angered at who's in it.


**Hey, everybody! So, I just played and beat the new Cartoon Network game, Punch Time Explosion, and was quite surprised when Numbuh 363 made a small cameo in the Sector V Treehouse level. And that gave me the idea for this one-shot. Here it goes!**

* * *

><p>It was another regular day at the Sector W Treehouse. Harvey was sitting on the couch, while Sonya and Lee sat on the floor, watching TV.<p>

"_We now return to Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back."_ The screen showed the scene we all know and love.

"_Luke, I am your father."_

"_That's not true! That's impossible!"_

"_And Princess Leia is your sister!"_

"_That's not true! That's…improbable!"_

"_And the Empire will be defeated by Ewoks!"_

"_That's…very unlikely."_

"_And when I was younger, I created C-3PO!"_

Luke just sighed.

"HEY, GUYS!" Paddy screamed, dashing into the room, holding something.

"What is it, Paddy?" Harvey asked.

"Check it out! I got a new Nintendo 3DS!"

"Really?" Sonya asked, happily.

"Cool!" Lee said.

"And check it out! I got this new game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, and it has Kids Next Door!"

"NO WAY! LET ME SEE!" Harvey demanded, running up and snatching the device from his hands.

"So, someone finally made a game that stars us?" Sonya asked.

"Well, not exactly." Paddy replied, scratching his head. "The only playable character so far is-"

"NUMBUH 1?" Harvey shouted as he looked at the character select. "OH, COME ON! Why does UNO get to be the only playable KND in this game? I SHOULD BE IN IT! What's so special about UNO anyway?"

"Well, let's think about that for a moment, shall we?" Sonya replied. "Let's see, he…defeated Father and the Delightfuls several times."

"He found out his father was Numbuh Zero and saved the world from Grandfather." Lee followed.

"He got accepted into GKND and ended up saving the universe from a psychotic space clown." Paddy continued.

"He's admired and respected by almost every operative (namely your sister)." Sonya continued.

"Actually, I think Father's an unlockable character later." Paddy said.

"WELL, I SHOULD BE IN IT!" Harvey screamed, shoving the game back into Paddy's hands, then began pacing back and forth, angrily. "Those losers finally make another game that stars the KND, and UNO'S the only playable operative? I'M THE SUPREME LEADER'S LITTLE BROTHER! I HAVE THE HIGHEST MISSION SUCCESS RATE! I SHOULD BE IN A GAME! I SHOULD BE FAMOUS! I SHOULD BE-"

"No, WAIT! You are here!" Paddy exclaimed.

"WHERE?" Harvey screamed, snatching the game back away and staring at it, excitedly.

"See! There you are! In the background there!" Paddy said, pointing out Harvey standing a few inches in the background of the level.

Harvey's face turned blood red. "…I'M ONLY A BACKGROUND CHARACTER?"

"Yeah, but…that's not so bad! I mean, they could've picked anyone to be in the background! They could've picked Sector V, but they went with you, Fanny, and Rachel (who…actually appeared twice)."

"See that, Harvey? You really are sort of popular!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Yeah, for being a jerk-OW!" Lee said, earning a punch in the arm from Sonya.

"….AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" With that, he threw the game against the couch. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANNA BE THE STAR OF SOMETHING! I WANT…I want to be able to fly or…or shoot spider webs from my hands or be able to bend things with my mind or be able to use magic! I wanna be in a game where I'm a playable character and _Uno's _just a lame background character! And I COULD'VE been famous if SOMEONE hadn't made me lose the scavenger hunt!" He turned to Sonya and Lee. "If it wasn't for you two, I could've gone to GKND and I could've saved the universe!"

"Well, sorry, Harvey, but there are more important things than fame and glory, you know." Sonya said.

"THE HELL WITH THAT! I'm going to Cartoon Network Studios and I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" With that, he marched out the door in an angry fashion.

"Uh, Harvey, I don't think you should-" Sonya began.

"Let him go." Lee said. "This should make for some entertainment later!"

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later.<em>

"Guys, where's Harvey?" Rachel asked to Sector W as they were in her house. Just then, they heard a knock at the door and Rachel answered it to find Harvey trying to shake away from some cops.

"Is this boy yours?" the cop asked. "We caught him throwing eggs at the Cartoon Network Studio."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harvey screamed.

"Uh…yes, officer. He's my brother. I'm really sorry about this."

"Well, just keep an eye on him. We'll let you off with a warning for now, but next time, he's going away." With that, they let go of Harvey, who went into his house, and the cops left.

"Look, Harvey. I know you're still a little upset about the scavenger hunt, but you shouldn't go invading people's property." Rachel scolded.

"I know…"

"Next time something like this happens, I'll make you Sector J's foot massager." With that, she walked away.

"Man, it's not fair." Harvey pouted, sitting on the floor. "Why can't I be the star of anything? Why did I have to be the 'Most-Hated' operative?"

"Well, look on the bright side, Harvey! You're at least a star to us! We like you!" Sonya cheered.

"Yeah! Tell you what, why don't we go play that new game, I'll play as Uno, and you can kick my butt!" Paddy offered. "What do you say?"

Harvey smiled. "Hmm…I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! There you go! I still can't believe Harvey made a cameo in that! Well, now I need to think up the next boss in Operation: DUTCHMAN. Later.<strong>


End file.
